Supernatural Moon
by LadyArtemisMoon
Summary: Sam is locked inside a Psych Ward and Dean is at his wits end trying to find someone to help. However, he gets a call stating that all the big and bad were gathering in one place, searching for something or someone. Dean tries to stop whatever they are doing and in the process meets a girl unlike anyone he has ever met. This girl will either save the world or let it fall.
1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled over at a gas station on his way out of Indianapolis. He was so frustrated but he had to find a way to help Sammy. He kicked over a trashcan to vent. It did not help. He leaned on to the hood of his beautiful Impala, trying to relax. The ringing of his phone brought Dean out of the dark thoughts swimming around in his head.

"Yeah?" He was not in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

"Dean Winchester, this is Garth. Listen man, I heard about Sam. I will call around and see if I can find anything out. But first, please tell me you are still in Indiana."

"Yeah, I'm on my way out though. I need to find someone to help Sammy."

"Well, you need to turn around and head for Kentucky, specifically Lexington."

"What? Why?"

"Something big is going down there, Dean. Angels, demon, Leviathan, basically every big and bad and powerful is heading that way."

"What do they want there?"

"Look, all I know is that they are searching for someone. And what kind of person would all of those people be interested in finding?"

Dean's eyes opened wide. "I know you are not implying that they found, _GOD_."

"I don't know, Dean. Nevertheless, you need to get there ASAP and stop whatever they are doing. And who knows, you might find someone to help Sam there."

Dean sighed. "Alright, thanks." He hung up and looked at his car. He patted the car and walked into the gas station to fill her up to make the long drive to Kentucky.

Dean arrived in Lexington just before sundown. He did not even know where to begin so he was just driving around, trying to get his mind off of his brother. He was stopped at a cross walk at a university, letting students cross the street, he noticed a tall, pretty girl with long light blonde hair that was braided down to her waist. Her hair was probably down past her knees when it was let down. He was admiring how beautiful she was when demons came out of nowhere and attacked.

The students ran screaming from the people that were attacking them but they did not make it very far before the demons caught up with them. There were more demons in this place than Dean had ever seen before. He jumped out of his car, pulled Ruby's knife, and ran to help. All of the people were running, trying to call for help, except the girl he noticed. She was calming standing in front of a group of children who had been walking down the sidewalk, arms spread wide to protect them. A group of demons was coming at her, after her and the children. Dean was making his way toward her, eliminating the demons in his way. The girl urged the children to run, which they did. She stopped the demons from going after the children by going on the offensive.

When one demon went to hit her, she grabbed his arm and spun, kicking him hard in the stomach, knocking him back a couple feet. From there she spun and kicked another in the chest. Her style was a combination of mixed martial arts and street fighting. However, there were too many of them for her to take on by herself. They closed in and one of them grabbed her by the throat, holding her up. She clawed at his hand and for the first time, Dean heard her voice, screaming out "No! NO!" Her voice was beautiful and it broke his heart to hear it cry out like that, but something was happening.

A brilliant light started to shine from her forehead in the shape of a crescent moon and soon engulfed her body. The demons backed away from her light. A silver mist came from the girl's body and took the form of a girl that looked like she had stepped out of time. Her hair was in long pigtails with buns at the top, it was as long as Dean thought the spunky girl's would be. She wore a strapless dress with many layers and had a crescent moon on her forehead, just like the other girl. She raised her hands above her head, as if she was cupping the newly risen moon, and a ghost-like crystal appeared in her hands. It gave off a spectacular light, which engulfed the area. All the demons who were attempting to flee fell to their knees, all the humans fell into a deep sleep and their wounds started to heal. Dean felt his heart suddenly feel lighter. He looked up at the mysterious woman when she looked at him and began to speak.

"Are you The Warrior or The Protector?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Will you be her Protector or her Warrior?"

"I… I don't know…" Dean felt out of his element here. "Who are you?" he asked. "And who is she?"

"I am one of her past lives, her very first past life. She is my reincarnation. I have protected her as best as I can but I can do little more than heal her wounds and purify the youma that have attacked her. As for who she is, she is the most important person on this planet. The planet will be saved or will fall based on the strength of heart. Do you choose to be her Protector or her Warrior?"

"Which is more important?"

"You must decide for yourself."

"Why do I have to decide to be anything?"

"Because it is your destiny to be at her side. However, you can choose how you will help her, either as her Protector or her Warrior. I made sure that she did not have any memories of her past lives when she was reborn because she has suffered so much betrayal and heartbreak. But now, the time has come for her to regain her memories and her True Power. Her Protector would help her through this turbulent time and help her find the one thing she needs to save this world."

"And what is that?" Dean was curious.

"Have you chosen the role of Protector?" The girl was fading slightly and her voice was getting weaker.

"Sure, I guess."

"Then you must help her discover the Heart of her True Power. She must find… her True Name…" She was fading quickly. "Please, protect her…" And with that, she was gone, fading back into the blonde girl floating in the air.

The girl floated down to the ground. She was still unconscious when Dean caught her. He cradled her in his arms, carried her to his Impala, and laid her on the back seat. He went to the nearest demon and tried to wake it up to try to get information from it. When he could not, he checked its eyes; they were not black. Just to be sure, he nicked the demon with the demon-killing knife, but it had no reaction. The host was no longer possessed by a demon. That girl had managed to get rid of the hundreds of demons in the area, without hurting the host. How was that possible? Either way, he knew that he had to get the girl out of the area fast and take her somewhere safe.

He walked back to his car, shaking his head in confusion at the situation, and got in the driver's seat. He looked back at the girl sleeping peacefully on his back seat and brushed the hair out of her face before starting the car and getting the hell out of dodge before all the other things that go bump in the night showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dead drove all night, but by the time he got to Indianapolis he had to stop for some sleep. He had not slept since the day Sam had been locked in the Psych Ward and he was exhausted. The girl was still sleeping on his back seat. He was tired of just calling her "the girl" and wanted to know her real name but she did not have any identification on her so it would have to wait until she woke up. He rented a room and carried the girl and his bag into the room. He laid her gently on the bed and looked at her. _What is she exactly?_

He sighed and grabbed a shower before going to sleep himself, the clock flashing 2a.m.

Cries woke Dean from his sleep, the clock flashing 4 a.m. He groaned and looked around. The girl was thrashing around on her bed, like she was having a bad nightmare. Dean moved to her side, holding her body down until she became calm again. He sighed and shook the girl awake.

She opened her eyes, which he could see were a beautiful deep blue-grey, and looked around frightened. She tried to speak, but her throat was dry and gratefully accepted the bottle of water that Dean offered her. After gulping it down, she finally spoke. Her voice was beautiful.

"Where am I?"

"A hotel in Indianapolis."

"Why?"

"Because you have a target on your back and every big and bag is looking for you. I got you out of town as fast as possible. You have been asleep for a long time."

"What happened? What were those things? They weren't human. They had twisted, evil faces."

"They were demons. Most people can't see their true nature just by looking at them. What I want to know is what are you?"

"Me?" She looked confused about why he would ask about her.

"You worked some serious mojo back there. How did you do it?"

"Me? I don't know… the last thing I remember is that goon choking me and a voice spoke to me, telling me not to be afraid. I have heard her voice for as long as I can remember, guiding me, and keeping me from danger. But, nothing like this has ever happened to me before." She looked like she was about to start crying.

Dean put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We will figure things out. I promise that my brother and I will keep you safe. Try and get some more sleep."

He lay back on his bed before he remembered a question he really should have asked first. "Hey, what is your name?"

The girl sleepily answered, "Shaina."

"Hi, Shaina. My name is Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean." She slowly and sleepily answered.

And with that, they both fell back to sleep.

When Dean woke up again, he heard the shower running. He looked at the clock as saw that it was 3p.m. He must have been more tired than he thought. Soon, the water turned off and Shaina walked out of the bathroom with one towel wrapped around her chest and another one was being used to towel dry her hair. She had put on her jeans again.

"Morning, sleepy head."

"Morning. Are you feeling better?"

Shaina stopped drying her extremely long hair for a moment before responding. "I think so. I have a lot of questions, but my most pressing questions are do you have a shirt I can borrow and do you have a comb or brush?"

Dean felt a little stupid. He grabbed her and left town without getting any personal items for her, and considering, she was taking everything quite well. He would have to take her shopping to get clothes and personal items before doing anything else. He got up and rummaged through his bag for a slightly wrinkled button-down shirt and a comb, which he handed to her.

She used the comb to detangle her very long hair before braiding it back. She turned away from him and put on the shirt. She had to roll the sleeves up multiple times.

Something primal rushed through Dean; he really liked the way she looked wearing his shirt, smelling like him. He shook his head, took some into the bathroom, and grabbed a quick shower.

When he came out, Shaina was sitting at the table in the room, looking at his father's journal. "So all of these creatures exist… Are they all evil?"

Dean thought carefully about his answer. "Most of them are, but not all. And even some that would be considered good, like angels, can do terrible things."

He sat on his bed and pulled his father's and Bobby's contact journals out.

"What are you looking for?" She moved and sat next to him.

"I am looking for someone to help my brother."

"What happened to him?" Her eyes showed that she genuinely cared.

"It's a long story…" Dean didn't know how she would react to such a tale.

Shaina smiled brightly at him as she lay back on the bed. "I have nothing but time."

Dean sighed and lay back with her, telling the very long story of how Sam ended up on a locked Psych Ward.

"Wow…" Shaina said. "That must be really hard on you… I will help you. You don't have to suffer such a burden alone." She sat up quickly, grabbed Bobby's journal, and started skimming.

Dean smiled. At first, he was a little wary about bringing the girl along, but she is a bright and warm person that makes other people happy.

She hadn't been skimming long before she stilled and when she spoke her voice trembled slightly. "Dean, you need to call this Hunter."

He sat up and she handed him a green and white card. "This one? Why?"

"I don't know… A voice, a man, is whispering, telling you to call this Hunter, that he can help." She looked shaken so he pulled out his phone and called the number on the back, leaving a message.

"Well, while we wait for him to call back, let's go." He stood up from the bed and held his hand out to her.

She looked up at him. "Go? Go where?"

"Well, you can't go around wearing my cloths all the time. We need to go get you some clothes and some other more… personal… items." He flushed slightly at the end part.

"Ugh! Shopping?" She slumped back onto the bed. "I hate shopping! Do we have to?"

Dean chuckled slightly. "Yes."

Shaina sat up and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Fine."

By the time they had finished shopping, the moon was starting to rise. Dean had taken the vivacious blonde to a mall and let her get everything she needed, with him keeping his distance from the sensitive areas. She had gotten shampoo, conditioner, a hairbrush, toothbrush, hair ties, makeup, bras, socks, and underwear, and a variety of tops, pants, skirts, and shoes. She was a great shopper, even if she hated doing it and did not spend as much money as other people might have. They also got two duffel bags and put all of the items in there.

Shaina was ravenous by the time they were done, even if she was grumpy for having to go shopping. They were in the middle of the mall that had a small garden below a huge skylight. She was about to ask Dean if they could get some food, when a group of people surrounded them. It only took her a second to realize that they were not human, but they were not the same demons that she had faced before. These must be the Leviathan that Dean told her about.

She grabbed Dean's arm, dropping the duffel bags at the same time. They moved back to back and faced the ring of people around them.

There were eight Leviathan surrounding them. Four of them rushed forward and grabbed Shaina, separating her from Dean.

Shaina cries out and reached for Dean's hand, but she was pulled away. The Leviathan threw her on the ground. She looked up at them and growled slightly. She stood and took a protective stance, but she was just trying to keep out of their reach while she thought up a plan. Dean told her that they were virtually indestructible.

She was freaking out when she heard the voice from deep inside of her. _Daughter of the Moon, you must believe in your Moon Power._

_**My Moon Power?**_ Shaina thought quickly, searching her soul for anything that could help her, and she found a spark of power hidden deeply in her heart. _**My Moon Power?**_

And she quickly formed an idea. She looked up just to check and then called out to Dean.

"Dean!"

"Shaina? Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. You need to shatter the skylight!"

"What?" If she could see his face, she would bet that he was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Trust me."

He did not respond and she started to get worried but two shots rang out and the skylight shattered, letting glass and moonlight rain down.

Shaina grinned wolfishly at the four Leviathan around her, and when the light hit her, her little spark of power flared into a full flame. And that was the last control she had over her body.

A crescent moon appeared on her forehead and silver light engulfed her body. When the light died out, Shaina looked completely different.

Her hair had been rebraided into a French braid, with a defensive spike braided into it. A silver circlet was upon her head. It was elegantly designed, with designs of flames, swords, daggers, moons, and it surrounded the silver crescent moon upon her forehead with two other crescents with their horns horizontal. She had a silver choker with a chain hanging down with a crescent moon necklace hanging between her breasts. Her arms had white fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows with silver arm bracers to protect her wrists. She was wearing a sailor fuku. The sailor bid that fell down her back was silver with white stripes. The main part of the fuku was white with beautiful silver armor that covered her breasts and back and her silver alternating pleats with chainmail. She had silver leather steel-toed boots that came over her knees and had silver leg bracers as well. Just under the edge of her skirt, which just barely came down to mid-thigh, daggers were strapped. She also had daggers strapped upside down to her back, with the hilts near the base of her back. They were hidden by a gossamer-like silver bow with tails that flowed to her knees. She had a darker silver bow at her chest with a touch of crimson on the ends that was held in place by a silver metal brooch in the shape of a crescent moon.

Shaina was a fierce and beautiful sight to behold. Her eyes had changed from her beautiful blue to a molten silver. When she spoke, her voice echoed with the voices of eternity.

"_**Old Ones of the Eternal Void, hear me. You have failed this world by trying to spread your darkness across this planet. I am the Celestial Guardian who protects this world, filled with the Power of the Light. Darkness will always flee in the presence of the Light. I give you a chance to leave with your lives. Go and do not come after me or mine again. Or stay, and your lives are forfeit to the Eternal Silver Flame.**_" She held out her hand where a silver flame blazed in her palm.

Dean stared at the girl he was just getting to know and he saw no trace of her warmth or kindness, as if she had been taken over by this power.

One of the Leviathan near Shaina step forward. "I am Shazgothakon and I have seen empires rise and fall. I have seen the eternal darkness. You do not invoke fear in me. I will kill you, as our leader decreed. So die!" The Leviathan, in the form of a middle-aged man, lunged forward towards Shaina.

"_**You have made a foolish choice, Old One. For your crimes, your life, and the lives of your companions, are forfeit**_." Shaina swept the hand with the flame through the air, leaving behind a tongue of flame, which solidified to form a silver claymore, which blazed with the silver flame when she gripped its hilt tight.

She stepped forward towards the attacking leviathan, moving quickly to the side, slashing up, cutting the Leviathan from its right hip to its left shoulder. It fell to the ground, looking up at the warrior that cut it down, holding its chest as flames burst from the cut, incinerating the Leviathan.

Dean could not believe it. Shaina was able to kill, really kill, the Leviathan. The borax weakness only slowed them down, but she was able to kill them. All of the Leviathan were staring at her.

Shaina moved unnaturally fast, cutting down the remaining seven Leviathan and soon she stood in from of Dean, sword held limply in her hand, breathing hard, silver eyes blazing.

"Shaina, that was freaking awesome! How were you able to kill them?" Dean reached out to touch her shoulder, but she moved quickly, her sword tip at his throat. "Shaina, what are you doing?" He looked into her eyes, and he could not see any part of the girl he rescued.

Her eyes flashed back to blue quickly, "Dean?" she asked before they flashed back to silver.

He could tell that she had no control; the power she had accessed had taken over. He had to find a way to bring her back to herself, but how? Dean thought quickly and could only think of one option, one that he was not completely against.

Dean quickly pushed the blade aside, grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close and pressed his lips against hers. At first, she did not respond, but he soon heard the sword clatter to the floor and her lips responded to his. She kissed him back fiercely before pushing back.

Shaina fell to her knees on the floor next to the sword. Her eyes were flashing between silver and blue. Shaina fought with the power that was gripping her, pushing it back. **You will not control me! **She yelled at the power she had accepted into herself. She gave it one final shove and the power left, the sword disappeared and her clothes returning to normal with a few exceptions. The daggers were still strapped in place, the crescent moon necklace still adorned her neck, and she clutched something in her hand.

She fell panting to the floor before finally giving way to the darkness that had been creeping around the edges of her mind and fell unconscious.

Dean could not believe everything that had just happened in such a short time. He knelt to the sleeping girl that had blown him away. He would probably never tell her just how much she took his breath away or how that kiss seemed like fireworks in his mouth. He picked her up gently, and put her over his shoulder, picked up the two duffel bags worth of shopping, and headed back to their hotel, careful to make sure that no one followed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Shaina opened her eyes a few hours later and found herself facing the ceiling of their hotel room. She sat up stiffly. She felt like a bus had run her over. She groaned and clutched her head. Shaina staggered into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She came back out and flumped on her bed, looking around for Dean, but he was not there.

What did I do? She thought. But she could not remember; she only got little flashes of memories. The feel of someone pressing their lips against hers, fighting against the power inside of her, dark liquid flowing before being incinerated by silver flames.

She looked around, and found a pile of weaponry on the table in the room. She walked over to the pile and inspected it. They felt so familiar, as if they were made for her. The hilts of the daggers perfectly fit her hand. The daggers had a unique looking script on the side. Shaina looked at it for a minute before the symbols rearranged themselves to form, _May the Light of the Silver Moon always guide your path_. She set them down gently. She sorted through the pile and found the crescent moon necklace. She had flashes of it but not from the attack earlier but she did not know where from. It was a beautiful necklace. The horns of the crescent moon were horizontal with a star between them. In the middle of the star, there was a setting for a gem, but there was not a gem; it was missing something. She put the necklace around her neck, letting the silver fall across her chest. It felt so right, so familiar, she never wanted to take it off; it felt like a part of her. There was another item on the table. It looked like a pen but it was a silvery blue with a slightly silver tinted clear crystal on top. The pen had crescent moons inscribed upon it. When she picked it up, she heard the voice in her head, telling her to say three words.

"_**Moon Disguise Power**_!" Shaina called out, holding the pen above her head, just doing what felt natural. A silvery blue light left the top of the crystal and surrounded her. When the light died, her clothes had changed and she could tell that her hair had too. Her hair was much shorter and was a dark black. She ran to the bathroom and could not even recognize herself in the mirror. "Oh, frak me…" she whispered. Her hair was black and fell to the middle of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a golden brown. Her skin had a slight tan. The clothes she was now wearing made her look like a lawyer or something. Either way, it was not an ensemble she would normally wear.

She heard the door to the hotel open and turned around quickly to find Dean pointing a gun at her.

"Who the hell are you and where is the girl that was here before?"

"Dean, do you really not recognize me? It's me! Shaina!" Dean stared at her quizzically before she lifted the pen above her head again. The light left her body and returned to the gem, leaving her in the clothes she was wearing before.

"What the hell?" Dean put his gun away and set the bag of food he brought onto the table. He handed her a large Pepsi, already figuring out some of her intricacies. Her face lit up as she took a drink before digging into the bag. She scarfed down the burger and fries he brought for her.

"I was sooooo hungry!" Shaina flumped onto her bed, sipping her large soda.

"You need to explain what just happened, Shaina. I could have shot you!" Dean was clearly irritated.

"I woke up feeling like I was hit with a ton of bricks. I only had flashes of memory about what happened at the mall. But the daggers, the necklace, everything felt so familiar, like they belonged to me. When I picked up the pen, I just knew how to activate its power. It is able to disguise the holder. It is a wonderful asset. It even changed my clothes!" Shaina jumped up from the bed and stole a couple of Dean's fries while he swatted at her. She giggled and twirled away from him. "Funny… I feel better now… hmm… weird…"

"Well, as soon as you're ready, we need to leave. That Hunter called back and we need to head to Colorado."

"Hmm…" Shaina sat down again. "I don't think that I should go with you…"

"What?" Dean looked surprised and shocked. "Why?"

"After what happened, it seems that your brother might be in danger here. You need to go find someone to help him but I think I should stay behind and keep your brother safe." Dean opened his mouth to object but Shaina spoke first. "With the Disguise Pen, nobody will be able to recognize me! I can make sure that Sam is safe. Please let me do this! You have done so much for me already and I need to do this, to repay you."

Dean thought about it for a minute and looked at Shaina. Her deep, soulful eyes imploring him to understand. He sighed; he was definitely going to regret this decision later but he opened his mouth and said, "Fine. Your right. It will be faster for me to go alone to Colorado. However, I want you to be careful. Try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Don't worry, Dean. I will be fine and I will make sure your brother will be waiting for you when you get back." Shaina moved and sat next to Dean before hesitantly putting her arms around his waist in a slightly awkward hug. "Thank you so much for everything you have done for me. If you had not come to Lexington, I probably would have been demon food by now. I also feel like I have a purpose now, to help protect this world from all the evil that threatens it. I feel like this is where I am supposed to be."

Dean's throat got tight slightly and his voice was a little gruff when he spoke. He putted his arms around her and hugged her close to him, her body melting against his, fitting perfectly against him. "I will protect you. I promise. And we will figure out what you are and what your role in everything is. But you need to come back to me safely. This day with you, with the exception of the Leviathan, has been one of the most happy and normal day I have had in a while. I am very glad I took that call from Garth." He chuckled and let her move away from him.

She grabbed her bags and took them into the bathroom. Soon, he heard the shower running. What was she doing to him? He had never been touchy feely like that before. But somehow, the room was brighter when she was in it.

A beautiful golden-eyed woman determinedly walked towards the dreary looking hospital. Her shining black hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She stormed through the hospital until she found the office of the doctor who was in charge of the Psych Ward. She threw the doors open and stormed inside.

She slammed her hands onto the doctor's desk. "I demand to see my client."

The doctor started stuttering. "Cl-cl-client? What client?"

"Dr. Kadinsky, you have a patient here named Sam. His brother Dean contacted me after he saw the deplorable conditions of this hospital."

"What? Just who are you?"

"My name is Silvia Ysmol and I am a lawyer that specializes in Psych Ward abuse. I demand to have constant access to my client so that it can be determined if there is abuse going on in this hospital. And just know, if you deny me now, I will tear this hospital down brick by brick and make sure that you are never allowed to practice ever again." Her golden eyes flared and she was a fierce site to behold. That alone made the doctor quiver until he allowed her access and she left his office.

The woman was escorted through the ward until they reached a locked room. She nodded, and the guard unlocked the door, let her enter, and locked the door behind her.

The woman sighed in relief before letting the illusion fade from her, glad to be back in her own jeans, boots, and blouse with the now familiar feel of her daggers pressing against her body. Her long blonde hair was halfway braided with the rest falling softly down her back.

Shaina looked around and found a haggard looking man lying on the bed.

"Who are you?" He was obviously was really tired.

"Don't worry!" Shaina smiled at him, making him feel slightly warm inside. "Dean sent me. He found someone that might be able to help you but the city is crawling with demons and he just wanted to be sure you would be safe." She put a hand on his arm, unaware that some of her energy flowed into him, relaxing him, slightly overpowering the thing that had a hold on Sam's mind, allowing him to get just a little bit of sleep.

However, even she could tell that he was pretty far-gone already. He probably did not even hear her for the most part. She sighed, reinstated her illusion, and left the room. One of the orderlies led her to a break room where she lay her head down on the table for a minute, suddenly exhausted.

The next day passed quickly. Shaina spent as much time out of Sam's room as possible, but never left the hospital. She was aware that he was meeting with a girl, trying to help her. Shaina could see a dark aura around the girl but she knew that helping that girl overcome her demons might help Sam overcome his.

During the night, over a full day since she had come to watch over Sam, she went to get coffee and a sandwich. She was in the break room when she heard a commotion coming from Sam's room and rushed out.

She arrived in time to see two orderlies trying to drag Sam out of his destroyed room. However, they were not ordinary orderlies. Her True Sight allowed her to see their demonic faces. She quickly let down her illusion.

Shaina pulled two daggers as she ran down the hallway. She mentally urged Dean to hurry, not aware that the cavalry was fighting its way to them.

She tossed one dagger and it flew true into the neck of one of the demons. The other turned and snarled at her, dropping Sam whose delusions were full blown now.

The demon threw himself at her and she made quick work of stabbing him in the stomach.

She rushed to Sam, picking him up off of the floor, laying him on his bed. He was tossing and turning. He could not even tell that she was there because his hallucinations had completely taken over.

Shaina knew that she needed to do something before more demons showed up. But what? What did Dean say about Sam's situation? A mental wall… Then a new wall needed to be formed… But how?

_**If you only listened to me, you would know the answer. Believe in your Moon Power. You can heal that man. You just need to focus.**_

Shaina was shocked that the voice inside of her sounded so angry. But was she right? Could she do it? The only option was to try. Shaina put her hands on either side of Sam's head and closed her eyes, focusing on trying to match her inner energy to Sam's. A crescent moon flashed upon her forehead and the energies synchronized, allowing Shaina to peer into Sam's mind. It was weird to be inside someone else's mind and her instinct to pull away but she fought that, instead she searched around for the remnants of the wall Dean told her about.

She quickly found the remnants but only dust remained of the bricks that built the wall. Beyond the line was an angry, hate filled, red area that had started to spread.

_**This wall cannot be pieced back together. A new barrier must be forged or this man will lose his mind forever.**_

_Ok. Well, the new wall needs to be made of something a lot strong than brick. Something that cannot be broken. But what?_

_**The only material in the universe that cannot be broken by man is Silver Crystal. And you are the only person in the universe who can utilize it. **_

_Right… So how do I access this Silver Crystal and form a barrier from it?_

_**The Silver Crystal is a part of you, part of who you are. It can never be taken from you. No matter how far it is from you, you can always access its power. Feel it, in your heart. Let your instincts do the rest. **_

Shaina sighed. She searched for the hidden power the voice told her she had. Soon she felt a power surge through her body and finally settling in her hands, which glowed with a silver light, spreading slightly into Sam's mind.

Shaina thought about what kind of wall needed to be formed, seamless, strong, and unbreakable. The power bent to her will, forming a solid unbreakable wall made of Silver Crystal, which shown bright, making the red angry section that was invading Sam's mind recoil.

Shaina was about to remove herself from Sam's mind when a fierce pain erupted from her back. She quickly pulled out of Sam's head and grabbed a dagger that was strapped at her thigh before turning quickly and plunging the dagger deep into the demon's heart. The demon collapsed on the floor, bleeding out.

Shaina turned around slowly, checking on Sam, content that he was safely sleeping for the first time in a while. Cold spread throughout her body, radiating from the knife that was still embedded in her back. She tried to fight back the encroaching darkness but the loss of blood made it impossible, and she collapsed onto the floor next to Sam's sleeping body.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean still couldn't believe that the faith healer he went looking for was actually Cas. However, without his memory, how much good could he do against all the demons that were surrounding the hospital?

Meg grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him a little bit away from the amnesiac angel. "We can't possibly get past all those demons. We need the angel to go down there and smite them."

"He can't. He does not even remember that he is an angel! Maybe it is for the best that he doesn't remember he is really Cass."

"So… I am this Cass that you told me about… I had a suspicion." Emmanuel walked up from behind them.

"Oh screw this," Meg said. "You're an angel."

"I'm sorry, is that a flirtation?" Emmanuel was really confused by now.

"No, it's a species. A badass species. Look, you got the juice. You can smite every demon in that lot." Meg was getting frustrated with him.

"But I don't remember how."

"It's in there. I'm sure it's just like riding a bike." Dean was starting to get a bad feeling and just wanted to get the show on the road.

"I don't know how to do that, either." Emmanuel sighed. "I apparently did some bad things to you and your brother, Dean. So if going down there and trying to get rid of those demons might make up for it in some small way, I will."

"This isn't going to go well."

"I dunno, I believe in the little tree topper."

Dean watched his former friend go down to the parking lot. He hesitated for just a second before smiting the first demon. Soon, all the demons were gone and Castiel flashed back to Dean and Meg.

"Dean," Castiel started.

"Don't, Cass. Just don't." Dean started to walk away. They did not have time to discuss this.

"I can't possibly fix it," Castiel said, "so why did I even walk out of that river?" Dean sighed. He could tell that Cass was upset about what he had done. He decided to try to make peace slightly.

"Maybe to fix it," Dean retorted. "Now, come one. Let's go rescue my brother."

Dean and Castiel rushed into Sam's hospital room to find him asleep on his bed surrounded by the bodies of demons. Dean moved to the side of the bed and almost cried out at the site he found. Shaina was lying in a huge pool of her own blood, her hair tinged crimson on the edges. Her breathing was labored. He knelt next to her and cradled her head in his lap. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at him slightly before coughing up some blood.

"Dean," Shaina said weakly. "Is Sam… alright?" she had to take breathes in the middle of her sentences.

"He is good… You did good… But don't worry. We are going to heal you up. You are going to be fine."

Dean looked over at Castiel and nodded. Castiel came over, placed two fingers on her forehead, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Shaina was still bleeding out. "I do not understand." Castiel looked into Dean's eyes before saying, "I cannot heal her. That should not be possible."

Dean opened his mouth to start yelling but Shaina spoke first. "Its… ok…" She reached down weakly and pulled the last dagger from its holster. She grabbed Dean's hand and placed it in his palm, covering his hand with both of her blood-covered hands. "May this dagger…. protect you… always."

By this time, Dean's eyes were slightly misty. Shaina reached up with one blood stained hand and cupped his cheek. "Why are you… so sad?" And with that, she closed her eyes, her arm falling limply to her side, leaving a bloody handprint in her wake.

"Shaina… Shaina!" Dean started shaking her while yelling, hoping to wake her up. "Do something, Cas! Don't let her die!"

Castiel shook his head and was about to speak before a beautiful voice that Dean never thought he would hear again spoke. "Will you save her, Dean Winchester?" The voice was not coming from the dying girl that was cradled in his arms, but her mirror image that was standing in the light of the moon that was pouring through the window.

Sam was sitting up in his bed by now. "What the hell?" was all he had to say.

"You… You can heal her. Tell me how!" Dean picked up the dying girl as he stood up, cradling her in his arms.

The girl smiled. "I am glad you feel so strongly for her, Dean Winchester. Take her outside into direct moonlight. I will do the rest." She turned away and faded before their eyes.

Dean stood up. "Right. Sammy, grab the daggers from the bodies of the demons. Cass, start working your mojo to take us outside. We don't have time to go the long way."

Sammy looked like he was going to argue but took one look at his brother's face and decided against it. He reached over to the body of the demon next to the bed and reached for the dagger. Before he could touch it, a white light with silver streaks burst forth from the dagger, throwing him against the wall. He cried out in pain.

"Jeez, what kind of daggers are those, Dean?" He stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know. They are kind of like the demon-killing dagger… except that I am pretty sure that they can also kill Leviathan…" Dean walked over to the various bodies, pulling the daggers from them, the curious aura gone from daggers.

Castiel looked at him in shock. "That should not be possible."

"I don't know, Cass. I saw her kill, really kill, Leviathan with a sword that she manifested. When everything was over with, the daggers were left. I assume that means they can kill Leviathan as well as demons." Dean moved back to the dying girl and placed her daggers back into their holsters before gently picking her up, cradling her bleeding body against his chest. "Let's go."

Cass put a hand on Dean's should and on Sam's shoulder and within a blink of an eye, they were outside, next to a pool of silver moonlight.

Dean stepped forward into the light and gently laid the girl on the ground. Her twin image appeared next to him, nodding for him to move away.

The crescent moon upon her forehead started to glow slightly and she placed her glowing hands over the bleeding wound, closing her eyes, concentrating. But nothing happened.

The translucent image turned to look at the concerned Hunter behind her. "Something is wrong. Very wrong."

Sailor Saturn stood stoically before the Gates of the Underworld. Protecting it from those who would try to manipulate souls that had found peace. Her dark purple fuku stood out against the silvery white fog that surrounded the area. She held her Silence Glaive loosely in her right hand.

She had carefully guarded the Gates since the death of her beloved princess, and so far, nothing had happened. Sailor Saturn looked through the fog carefully before glancing down and sighing.

When she heard a slight noise, she spun her Glaive quickly, gripping it tight in both hands, pointing the blade towards the noise, calling out, "In the name of the planet Saturn, I command you to reveal yourself, trespasser on the Gates of the Underworld."

A figure stumbled forward, revealing a girl with extremely blonde hair and unique blue eyes. The Sailor Soldier gasped. "Princess? How is this possible?"

The girl turned and stared at the figure before her. "Do you know me? Do you know what I am?"

The Soldier shook her head. "You must turn back. It is not your time to enter through the Gates of the Underworld. Return to the World of the Living."

The girl stepped closer and pulled the Soldier close. "It must be so lonely for you down here. I wish I could stay. However, I feel that you are right. I do not belong here yet. And besides, I feel him calling out to me." She turned and looked back the way she came with a happy look on her face before fading before the purple clad Soldier's eyes.

Dean stepped closer, freaking out. "What do you mean? I thought you could heal her! Do something!"

"You don't understand! She is not a normal human! When your little tree topper tried to heal her, he accidently sent her soul on. Her soul, the part of her that has power, that I can reach and use to heal her, is not in her body." The girl looked nervous, thinking quickly. "I can't reach her. Not like this." She turned to Dean. "But you can. You have a connection with her. You did even before she bequeathed that dagger to you. That will only make your connection stronger." She gestured for him to come closer. "Call to her, tell her to come back. When she hears you, when she comes back to her body, I can heal her."

Dean cleared his throat as he knelt next to the girl he was starting to really care about. "Ok… I'm not really sure how to do this but here it goes. Shaina, you need to come back now. It isn't your time to go into that bright light. We haven't known each other long, but if you leave, everything would seem so much darker. The world is brighter with you in it. But hey! What do I know? All I know is that you pinky promised that you would be ok, that you would come back, that you would come back to me. So don't break your promise, alright? Come back! Come back to me!" He leaned over and placed a tender kiss upon her forehead.

A bright light erupted from here his lips touched her skin. Dean jumped back quickly. The light turned into a crescent moon.

The translucent girl's face became one of joy, as her hands were able to move closer to the wound on the girl's body, healing it completely. The formerly dying girl sat up quickly, gasping for breath, holding out her arms, hugging the girl she used to be. For just a moment, they were embracing each other tightly, before the translucent one faded back into Shaina's body.

The clothes Shaina was wearing faded into the beautiful dress that her former self was wearing. She managed to choke out a quiet "Thank you, Serenity," while tears fell from her eyes before she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief before picking up the girl and cradling her close. Her hair cascaded down over his arm in beautiful waves. He had some really tender feelings toward this girl and it wasn't that he just wanted to sleep with her, it was something else, something real, and something he had never really felt before.

"Come on, guys. Pony up and let's get out of this hell hole," Dean said as he walked away, carrying his girl to his Impala and laying her carefully on the backseat.

**Sorry for the long wait guys! I hope that this chapter makes up for it! Please rate and review! Also, I know that the dialogue isn't exact for the parts that come directly from the show but I hope that it is alright.**

**LadyArtemisMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait, everyone! I do go to college full time and work two part-time jobs as well so I am extremely busy. But, never fear! I haven't forgotten about this story. It is actually my favorite and I work on it when I can. I know it is a little bit shorter than normal, but I wanted to put out a chapter ASAP. Please Review!**

Shaina slowly came too, blinking quite a lot to get rid of the blackness in her vision. Sound was coming to her slowly. She lay quietly, trying to adjust to being awake.

"—We can't keep her with us, Dean. We don't even know who she is, let alone WHAT she is." It sounded like Sam but it was severely muffled to Shaina's ears.

"I don't care about that, Sam. She saved my life, CHRIST! She saved your life! Does it really matter who or what she is?" Shaina could tell that Dean was getting frustrated and it was probably time to intervene.

Shaina sat up, groaning at the pain in her body. She closed her eyes tightly to fight the nausea that hit her. "What happened?"

The bed creaked next to her and Dean slipped a soda can into her hand, popping the top before answering. "You almost died."

Shaina took a sip of the soda before placing the can to her forehead. "It's Pepsi… How did you know that was my favorite?" Shaina leaned against Dean weakly. His chuckle rumbled through her. "I heard you, you know. Calling to me. It is why I came back. However, I have a feeling that I could have found answers where I was. But, Dean, Sam is right. What if I am dangerous?" Shaina opened her eyes, looking into his beautiful green eyes with her sapphire ones. "I should go."

Shaina made to get off of the bed but Dean pulled her back into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly. "I might not know you all that well but I do know that you are not dangerous to us. You have saved me and Sammy. You are a good person. And I do know that somehow, you are the key to everything. I will protect you. I promise. So please, don't go. Don't leave me."

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded into Dean's chest. "Ok."

Dean let Shaina go and she got off of the bed, before looking around her. They were in some crappy motel room. Her bags were next to the bed. She grabbed them before heading into the bathroom, pretending not to hear Sam and Dean still arguing.

After a shower, she felt like a human again. Shaina looked around for the beautiful dress but it was nowhere to be found. She sighed before leaving the bathroom.

Sam and Dean were on opposite sides of the room, staring each other down. Shaina rolled her eyes. "Ok. You two need to suck it up, make up, and move on." When neither of them said anything, she shook her head. "Fine. Do what you want. I'm going out for some air."

She stormed out of the room, hoping that without her around, they would be able to solve their issues. She leaned over the railing, looking out on the parking lot. She saw a horse tied to a horse-trailer.

An older man came around the side of the trailer, screaming, with a whip in his hand. He started lashing the horse and the horse's cries echoed through Shaina's mind. With no thought to her own safety, she jumped over the railing, landing in an empty parking space.

She stormed towards the old man, and grabbed the tip of the whip when he pulled it back to lash the horse again.

Shaina's eyes darkened and her voice was extremely cold. She was so full of anger that she did not even feel Sam and Dean coming up behind her. "_How dare you attack an innocent creature like this? Scum like you, who hurt animals, do not deserve to live. I suggest you get out of my sight before I do something that I will regret_."

Shaina yanked the whip out of his hand before tossing it away. She walked to the horse calmly, gently reaching out and petting the terrified horse. She slowly reached out and untied the horse.

The horse reached its nose out, touching her hand, before turning and running into the woods behind the motel.

The old man started towards the blonde, but Dean stopped him. He pulled some money out of his wallet and shoved it into the old man's hands. "Take this and go. I don't want to see your face again."

The old man was going to protest, but one look at Dean's face silenced him. He stormed away.

Shaina was still staring at the path the horse had taken. Without a second thought, she started after it, ignoring Dean's voice that was calling after her.

She was running through the forest, feeling completely free. She soon caught up with the horse and they ran through the woods, side by side. The wind was blowing through her hair and she just kept running, running away from the horrors that she had seen recently, the attacks on her, and the terrible nightmares that she tried to keep hidden.

Soon, the horse and the girl came to an opening in the woods where a clear and beautiful pond was waiting. The two stopped, panting with the effort of running all that way. Shaina fell to the ground and lay there. Soon, the horse came over and lay down next to her. Shaina tenderly reached out a hand and pet the horse, soothing the damaged heart of that innocent creature.

Far away at the edge of the Solar System, two soldiers stood guard. One was tall with short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The other was shorter with blue-green hair and turquoise eyes. The blonde turned to her companion. "There is something strange on the Wind from Earth, Cousin."

"Strange?" The shorter girl's voice twinkled.

"I feel the presence of the Princess. But that isn't possible… not anymore…"

The shorter soldier embraced her taller cousin. "I know how much you cared for the Princess, Amara. Maybe we should go visit Pluto. She might be able to tell us something more."

The blonde nodded, trying to hide the tears that were building in her eyes.

Shaina and the horse, now a lot calmer, started to head back to the motel. Altogether too soon for her, Shaina had reached the parking lot.

She saw Dean and Sam still in the parking lot, leaning against the Impala. She walked towards them.

Dean went to meet her and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you ok?" When she nodded, he sighed. "Where is the horse?"

At that, she spun around, looking for the horse that had been behind her moments ago. "It was just behind me… where did it go?" Shaina could not even feel the presence of the horse anymore. "It's gone…"

Dean shook his head and led her back to the motel room, with Sam trailing behind. The blonde was unaware that she had just passed the First Test.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait! To be honest I was so busy with school and stuff and then I got writer's block. I basically had to force myself to write this chapter, which is really just a huge segue into main plot points. It doesn't flow as well as I like but I do hope you enjoy! Please Rate and Review!**

The two girls that once stood at the end of the Solar System now stood in front of a giant door. The area where the door was located was filled with a thick mist and they couldn't see the person they were searching for. They did however hear two voices arguing through the mist and so they headed toward the voices with the tall blonde, Amara, in the lead.

The two girls managed to break through the thickest fog and came upon two figures. One was tall with long dark green hair and maroon eyes. Her skin showed her Greek descent. Her sailor fuku was black with dark maroon accents. She was the person they were looking for, Sailor Pluto. She was arguing with a shorter girl with short dark purple hair with black accents. Her violet eyes blazed brightly. Her sailor fuku was dark purple with black and maroon accents.

"I am telling you, Pluto, I saw her! I saw the Princess! She was at the Gates of the Underworld! You have to believe me!" The shorter girl was practically in tears.

"And again, I say, Saturn, that isn't possible. We all saw the Princess die before our eyes. She is gone."

The blonde stepped forward. "Pluto, don't discount what she is saying. I felt the presence of the Princess on the winds from Earth. For two of us to feel her presence, then we should at least investigate."

"You too, Uranus?" She shook her head. "Do you agree Neptune?" The tall Soldier addressed the shorter Soldier of the Sea.

"I believe in Amara. If she says she felt the Princess, then she did."

Pluto nodded. "Alright… We shall return to Earth. However, we must do it secretly so that the other four Scouts and the Prince of Earth do not detect us. You all remember how the Princess died. If she truly has returned, then we cannot allow harm to come to her."

They all nodded and entered the giant doorway that Pluto opened with her Time Staff.

Shaina groaned in frustration from the back seat of the Impala. "How much longer are we going to be driving anyways?"

Dean and Sam chuckled at her impatience from the front seat. "We are almost there." Dean responded

"Thank god!" Shaina snapped. "I don't think I could handle being in this car much longer." She folded her arms over her chest, which caught Dean's eye when he glanced in the rearview mirror.

Dean was floored by her beauty. The sunlight was shining through her long blonde hair that she had left down and her bright blue eyes reflected the scenery outside the car. Even pouting and staring out the window, she made a warmth settle in the bottom of his abdomen. Dean shook his head and refocused on the road in front of them.

Sam noticed the look on Dean's face before he shook his head. Sam sighed deeply. He still did not think it was a good idea to take a girl that they barely knew back to their safe house but Dean just blew him off whenever he mentioned it. He got that the girl was beautiful and had saved their lives but they did not know what she was so how could they truly trust her? Moreover, what was with that ghost double? Sam stopped his deep thinking when he saw the driveway that led to their cabin.

When Dean finally pulled up in front of the small but beautiful log cabin that was nestled in the middle of Montana, Shaina threw open her door, ran over to a small field by the house, and rolled in the grass, exclaiming "Land! Solid Land!"

Dean chuckled and started after Sam, carrying bags into the small cabin. They had stopped and picked up some groceries among other things they might need. Sam started unpacking the bags and Dean went outside to where Shaina was still lying in the grass.

When he got closer, he could see that her eyes were closed. He chuckled and sat down next to her, stretching out comfortably. They sat in silence for a while.

Shaina was the first to speak. "It is so peaceful out here… so detached from the rest of the world. I like it. It feels like…. Home…"

Dean opened one eye and peaked at her. "Good. Maybe that will allow you to relax and finally get some rest. You haven't slept in days… Not since Indianapolis…"

Shaina rolled on her side towards Dean, cushioning her head on her arm. From that angle, he could clearly see the dark black circles that were under her eyes, marring her milky skin. "I know… I just can't seem to sleep… It's like my soul is restless… I mean, so much has happened to me in such a short time. I never thought demons, angels, or anything supernatural existed before that attack at my college. Now I have some magical powers that I can't control and I have run away with two boys that I barely know but somehow make me feel safe. That is a feeling I haven't had for a while… I have been on my own since my parents died when I was just a young child. I was shuffled around with family for a while until I was able to earn a full scholarship to a boarding school. Eventually, I received my acceptance letter with a full ride to the college of my dreams. But I have never had very many friends, so I have been truly and utterly alone until I met you two…" Dean didn't even know how to respond. "Maybe the silence out here will help me relax, like you said. I sure hope so…"

Dean reached out and pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest. Comforting her without saying a single word. Soon, wrapped in his arms and surrounded by his scent, Shaina fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

A few days passed quietly. Shaina was starting to get bored. She even began teaching the brothers how to cook, but they didn't have much of a talent for it. She was starting to feel cramped in the cabin that she had recently thought of as quaint.

Dean could see Shaina's vibrant personality withering away. He decided to do something for her. He just needed a way to keep her distracted for a few days. After some persuading, Sam agreed to help keep her distracted.

They agreed that the best way to distract her was probably to have her train her self-defense skills. Sam thought it might be a good way to test her limits and maybe discover some of her powers at the same time.

They had been sparring for over an hour when Shaina started to tire out and move a lot slower. Sam took this as an opportunity to taunt the blonde.

"You are getting slow! I definitely don't believe those stories Dean told me. There is no way you could kill a Leviathan."

He could see that she was getting mad. He noticed that she wore a necklace hanging low; it was swinging wide with her every movement. "Maybe you would be faster if you didn't weigh yourself down with useless jewelry."

He reached out and grabbed ahold of the swinging pendant. A light burst from the pendant slamming into him and the blonde, shoving them away from each other, before shooting into the darkening sky.

Sam slammed into the cabin wall and Shaina was hurled into a huge tree before crumpling to the ground.

Dean came running out of the cabin, checking on Sam before rushing over to Shaina, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

Before he could even touch her, four jets of light appeared down the driveway. The jets were violet and maroon, black and garnet, navy blue and gold, and teal and cerulean. From the lights, four figures stepped out.

Dean pulled a gun and aimed at the four mysterious figures. Three of the figures were tall, obviously adults, and the other was shorter, probably a teenager. When they got closer and the light started to fade, Dean could see that they were dressed similarly to Shaina when she transformed to defeat the Leviathan except the accent colors were the same as their colored lights.

As they approached, Shaina opened her eyes. Instead of the beautiful sapphire blues that he loved, Dean only saw cold, molten silver. She stood up, materializing her daggers, which had been in the cabin.

She moved towards the four figures, twirling her daggers in her hands. With swift movements, she attacked the tallest, a blonde dressed in navy blue and gold, with a short sword in her hand.

The blonde did her best to block Shaina's attacks but soon, the sword was knocked from her hand and Shaina kicked her in the chest, throwing her back at least ten feet. A Greek beauty with dark green hair, dressed in black and garnet, holding a staff in her hand, moved towards Shaina. Soon she met the same fate as the tall blonde. The dainty woman with sea green hair, dressed in teal and cerulean, grabbed Shaina's arm. Shaina twisted and threw her away, making her land near the blonde.

Shaina turned to the smallest member of the group but made no move to attack. She dropped her daggers, stepping back. She grabbed her head, and even from where he stood, Dean could see her eyes flashing between silver and blue.

The child stepped forward, reaching up to touch her tiara, which disappeared leaving only a glowing symbol on her forehead. She reached out and touched Shaina's forehead and a glowing silver moon appeared on her forehead.

Shaina's eyes turned fully blue right before she fell to the ground, clutching at her heart.

Dean yelled her name before rushing over to her. He could see blood pouring out between her hands. He pulled her into his arms before pointing his gun at the child.

The child was dressed in violet and maroon and stared at him with unblinking violet eyes. "Stop whatever you are doing," Dean yelled. "Can't you see that you are hurting her?"

The three adult women moved toward the younger one. "Saturn!" snapped the one dressed in black and garnet. "What did you do?"

The child's violet eyes filled with tears. "I tried a mind-meld. Hoping that it would help her remember. None of this should be happening!" She turned and hugged herself tight against the blonde who gripped her tightly.

Dean dropped his gun; it probably wouldn't do any good anyways. He turned to the beautiful girl in his arms. She was still bleeding. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss directly on the crescent moon on Shaina's forehead.

A silver light engulfed them both and the ghostly figure that Dean had met many times appeared in front of the girl lying in his arms. The bleeding stopped. Dean noticed that from the same place Shaina was bleeding, the ghostly woman had a silvery scar.

The four warrior females dropped to one knee in front of the ghostly form, each whispering "_**Princess**_!"

Unbeknownst to those involved, in a place far away from that little cabin in the woods, four other girls sat up and whispered the name of the one person they all thought dead, "_**Serenity**_."


End file.
